There is known an imaging device for performing image stabilization on movie images in a case Where a camera shake has been detected while movie images are being captured (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the imaging device of such description, when a camera shake is detected in a case where movie images are being captured at a normal frame rate, the frame rate is set to be higher and image stabilization is performed.